Systems are known that monitor for threats to safety and/or security in secured areas. Threats to safety and/or security may arise from unauthorized intruders or from environmental threats such as fire and/or hazardous gases.
Such systems typically include a number of sensors distributed around a periphery of the area or throughout the area. For example, security systems intended to detect intruders may include a number of detectors distributed along a periphery of the area and at each opening into the secured area. In this situation, the sensors may be limit switches connected to each door or window that detect opening of the associated door or window. In this type of security system, the sensors may be connected to a control panel that sounds a local alarm upon activation of any of the sensors.
Other security systems may include sensors distributed throughout the protected area including sensors that detect entry into the secured area via the opening of doors and windows and also sensors that indirectly detect the presence of intruders. Indirect detection may include the use of passive infrared (PIR) detectors or television cameras that detect intruders via changes among successive images from the camera. In addition to intrusion detection devices, such security systems may also often include one or more environmental sensors (e.g., fire, carbon monoxide, etc.).
Security systems typically operate in a number of modes including an armed and disarmed state and often a number of sub-states including armed away and armed stay states. In the armed away state all sensors within the secured area may be monitored. In the armed stay state only the intrusion sensors on the periphery of the secured area may be monitored. Any environmental sensor within the secured may be monitored in all states. While existing systems work well, a need exists for better methods of integrating the various sensors that may be present within secured areas.